Life of Adventure
by Warriorforest
Summary: It's been many years since Red won the Ninth Triennal Indigo League, since Ruby and Sapphire learned to control the Red Orb and the Blue Orb, or since Silver found out his father. These years later hold a new generation. Moss, a child born in Kanto and raised in Hoenn after moving with her parents, strives to be a great Pokemon Trainer. She'll do anything to follow her dad's steps.
1. Prologue: Disastro

Prologue: Disastro

Hot wind blew around the land, among the tree tops of the route that provided some shade and through the long, green grass. The grass rustled as a pale, brunette girl with brown eyes walked through it. It seemed crazy for her to wear a brown sweater since Hoenn is the hottest of the regions, and the season was summer. She looked around, her face expression making her look troubled. Her gaze studied everything while she wondered through the grass until she reached the cliff. It was steep, and a bit of a fall onto the sandy land underneath. Water lapped at the sand and she frowned. The child heard the grass shifting behind her and a tapping sort of sound on the stone that the grass grew between. She turned around as a cream-colored Pokemon with brown stripes and blue eyes lunged forward, claws outstretched and fangs shining. The brunette stepped back, startled. "H-Hey!"

Her foot slipped off the ground, over the edge and she found herself falling through warm air, back to the ground underneath. The blue eyes of the Pokemon with a long body glared down at her as she fell farther and farther down. It was only a few seconds before her shoulder landed against a sharp rock, making tears swell at the corner of her eyes and yelp an ow. Hurt, she sat up and held her shoulder. It almost made her wince to be touched. "Owie.. My shoulder.."  
The girl looked over to the stairs, the only way up to the main part of the route. There at the bottom of the stairs was the Pokemon, growling. "**Lin.."**

It was not good at all. The malicious creature was creeping closer and it had a terrifying look in its eyes. The brunette knew she had nowhere to go. She couldn't swim and she couldn't hide. A squeal of fear erupted from her when it leapt at her, her arm going over her head, "Help me!"

Not wanting to see the Pokemon up close as it landed on her and ended her life, she shut her eyes closed tightly, awaiting for it to touch her. However, nothing touched her. She only felt the wind suddenly whip at her and a _clank_. Her eyes opened to see a taller, white Pokemon holding back the claws of the attacker with a navy blue horn shaped like a crescent moon. Sharply, the mysterious-looking creature tossed the ivory one back. Twisting in the air, it landed on all four and glared at the Pokemon in front of it, teeth bared. The defending Pokemon whipped its head back, the horn glowing white and releasing a strange crescent that whipped up the air as it traveled once released from the horn. The crescent rammed into the opposing fighter, knocking it into the stone wall behind it. It sank it the ground, growling. Suddenly, it leapt with fangs bared and rammed its head into the larger creature. The white-furred thing slid back, half way into the water's reach. It growled, with massive speed running at the other. It was almost like watching wind, invisible. It appeared in clear sight when above, its enemy too slow to notice it until it came down on it. It bit the back of its neck and whipped it around. The whitish one went flying to the water, stopping itself and lowering to the ground, snarling and growling. The defending Pokemon leapt, tackling the light yellow one to the ground. It yelped and got up quickly, fleeing with its tail tucked.

All through the fight, the child watched with wide eyes and an open mouth. The Pokemon turned to her, standing in front of her. She stared up at it, trying to grasp words, "Y-You.."

She lunged forward, hugging the Pokemon tightly and sobbing into its fur. It stood there, letting her cry.


	2. Chapter 1: Littleroot Town

Chapter 1: Littleroot Town

A tall, brunette with a gray hat on her head backwards walked through the grass. She wore a white shirt under a gray sweater and black jeans that went over her black shoes slightly. The girl sighed, looking around. Her friend had told her there was something she wanted her to do at this nearly uninhabited town. Suddenly her gaze whipped around when she heard the grass shifting. The sound of paws hitting the ground caught her attention and she stood, waiting. When it went by, everything was peaceful. For a few seconds she stayed still before finally continuing. It was only shortly after that down the route she was taking she heard someone scream and snarls erupt into the air. Her body stiffened and she bolted down the route at full speed. She stopped to find a middle-aged man with brown hair in a lab coat on the ground and trying to hold back the gray and black dog, shining its fangs glistening with drool and snapping them at him. Sharply, he shoved it back and dove up into the tree, gripping a branch for life. The dog turned its attention to her and growled, lowering its head. Its ears were flicked back and its tail was up. Slowly it began taking steps towards her. She was amused. This was going to be easy. The girl slid her hand into her pocket, pulling out a Pokeball that was occupied by a white Pokemon with a navy blue horn. "Di-"

She was interrupted by a squeal as the dog-like Pokemon before her leapt forward, fangs bared. The Pokeball she was holding fell, landing farther away from her while the Pokemon bit down on her arm. She yelped, using her free hand to attempt to pry its mouth open. Its jaws wouldn't budge. The girl became more desperate, trying to find a way to get it off of her. She sharply jabbed it with her elbow, and it yelped and backed off. Quickly, the brunette got to her feet and went to her Pokemon in its Pokeball. The second she picked it up she noticed its releasing mechanism was broken. She stuffed it in her pocket quickly and began looking around until she was tackled. Her arm went up, holding the creature back as it snapped its fangs at her. She looked around, seeing a brown bag. Her free arm reached out for her, attempting to grab at it. It was barely out of her reach and she was becoming urgent. She grabbed it after forcing herself to stretch herself a bit more and pulled it to her. The bag swung around and hit the dog-like thing off of her. It yelped and moved back, shaking itself. That was all she needed as she looked through the bag, finding only two Pokeballs. One held an orange bird-like creature, and the other was a green lizard thing. She gripped the orange one's Pokeball. Without hesitating, she sent out the chicken. It ruffled its feathers and gave a cry.

"Its name is Torchic! She knows Scratch and Growl!"

She looked over for a second at the man in the tree then nodded. "Torchic, Scratch!"

Torchic looked over slightly before running up to the other Pokemon, raising a talon and scratching it across the head. It yelped then snarled, tackling her to the ground. Torchic screeched, raking its claws down the Pokemon's stomach when commanded to Scratch again and kicked it back. The dog-like creature seemed weak already, standing on shaky legs and tackling the Torchic. Torchic ruffled her feathers, scratching it over the head. It yelped, running off.

The girl watched with a sigh while the Torchic hopped over, seeming quite cheerful. She smiled at her, petting her softly. "You did great with that Torchic, and it's already fond of you. Why don't you come with me back to my lab?"  
She was hesitant to respond, but nodded. Gently, she picked up the Torchic and carried it with her back to the man's lab, keeping her Pokeball in her pocket. "So, what's your name?"

She blinked, looking at him. "M-Moss."

"Moss, is it? Didn't your family move to Fortree, right next to Winona's Gym?"

Moss bristled slightly. "H-How di-did yo-"

"Steven has a little girl your age. Now she's grown up and exploring the Hoenn region. Though, nobody knows where she is now. She's mentioned you before when Steven left her with me. She says you two are close friends."

Moss nodded, smiling slightly. "So why do you want me to come to your lab?"

"So I can heal Torchic, and it's not safe out here."

The brunette nodded, following him into the lab where he took the female Torchic from her after she was returned to her Pokeball and healed her. "It's rude of me not to tell you my name. I'm Professor Birch, one of the professors. I live here in Littleroot." He sighed, seeming to become distant before looking at her. "Torchic is really fond of you already. I've never seen it before. Would you like to take her with you, and even nickname her?"

Moss blinked, eagerness in her eyes. "R-Really?"

Professor Birch nodded, smiling and handing her the Pokeball. Moss tossed the ball into the air, catching the Fire-type in her arms. "Then from now on, you'll be known as Fiammata."

Fiammata flailed her wings, giving a happy cry and nuzzling her trainer. Moss waved to the professor, running out the door and to the closest route.


End file.
